


Rain, come again

by orphan_account



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is taking a relaxing walk after a long week when it starts to rain. So, she heads to Gales apartment complex for a ride home. </p>
<p>Lucking out once again, katniss accidentally knocks on Peeta, her good friends door. When he invites her in, none are aware of the activities that will be played later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, come again

Fuck. Rain. I knew this was going to happen, with my luck. Why can't I just have one simple stroll around town after a restless week? 

I also knew I should've stayed home. But no, my conscience had to go against itself, so now I'm stuck, on a December night in the middle of a walk that was supposed to calm my nerves. 

Yippidi-fucking-do. 

So I walk. Fast. I walk quickly to the sidewalk lined with apartments. Gale is in one of these...shit, what number? 207 or 212? Or was it 372? This is definitely not my day—or week. 

207...212...207...212...

Wait, isn't 207 my lucky number? Then it has to be him! 207 is the number that answers everything, because it's lucky. My lucky number. 

I know on his door, even though each knock brings a frostbite pain to my hand. In a second it flings open. 

Shit. 

This is not gales house. 

"Hey...katniss...why—" Peeta starts, clearly confused. I'm friends with Peeta; since the beginning of high school. He's just moved into an apartment. Didn't tell me this complex, obviously. 

"Oh my god...wrong apartment. I'm very sorry for bothering you, Peeta. I was going for a walk and then it started to rain, and, gale was the closest—"

"Wait," he looks outside, as if he didn't know it has been raining. "Come in. You look freezing. Gale is in Maine, anyway." Shit! Gale even told me he's spending the weekend there. How could I forget? So I walk into the doorway, leaving puddles behind me. Peeta disappears for a second before coming back with a towel and some clothes. "Here, dry yourself off and change in the bathroom over there. I'll make some tea." He also places a blanket on the couch in a modern living room before heading into the kitchen. 

I switch on the light in the bathroom to reveal its simple, but clean and modern. I flip my head over after closing the door to dry my hair. The dark locks curl when they dry, but I ignore it and put them into a messy bun. After putting the t-shirt and basketball shorts over my undergarments and still being cold, I decide that blanket will help. So, I dump my wet clothes in the basket to my right before heading out. 

Peeta is sitting on the couch watching some Cake Boss when I come in. He turns his head to face me, and immediately stands up. 

"I got your tea," he says. I smile and rub my arms as I walk over to the couch. "Are you cold?" He doesn't let me answer, and grabs the blanket off the couch. He then wraps it around me, being his gentle self. We sit on the couch and I pick my tea up from the coffee table. 

"Thanks for doing all of this for me, Peeta. You could've just given me a ride home." I thank with a laugh. 

"Well, I've always liked sleepovers better than cars." Peeta jokes. 

"Who said anything about sleepovers?" I look up from my tea and face him. 

"Well...I was hoping maybe you can maybe sleep on the couch—or I would, if you want the bed, of course. It—" I cut him off by grabbing his head and bring our lips together. 

He kisses back after a few long seconds of torture. Torture of thinking he will pull back; the seconds that could've ruined any relationship we had. 

He brings his hands to my face to caress it as I do the same. Slowly, he starts to lay us down not breaking the kiss. Peeta lets go my FaceTime put one hand on my back and the other on the couch so we don't collapse. 

"Peeta..."I murmur. I'm getting hungry, and not for food. "Katniss..." He says in between kisses. "what are we doing?"   
"I'm not sure, but I like it. I like it a lot..." Our tongues are dancing at this point, and I want to be in a much comfortable location than the one we are currently in.   
"I...I want the bed," I say against his lips. He pulls away breathless.   
"What?"  
"You gave me a choice to sleep on the couch or bed. I want the bed." It gives him a chance to register what I'm saying, but then smiles and kisses me again. I hook legs around his waists as he lifts me off the couch. We both smile against eachothers lips as he walks us to his bedroom down the hallway.   
"Peeta..I want this. I want you." I say as he kicks the door shut.  
"We're on the same boat then" he replies as I fall onto the bed.   
I giggle obnoxiously as we separate. He smiles.   
"What, katniss? You think being naughty is funny?" I laugh and flip us us over so I'm on top.   
"Peeta...I think I realized I've been wanting this for awhile," I admit. "So let's hurry up. At that statement he rips the T-shirt off and kisses me again while his hands graze my collar bone.   
"God, Katniss. I'm getting hard just touching your shoulder." I curl my fingers around his shirt and pull it off swiftly. He disconnects our lips, but manages to be forgiven by my gasp as he trails kisses down my neck, to the edge of my bra. I trail my thumb along the inside of his boxers and attempt to pull them down. Peeta stops me. 

"No. I need to see more of you before you see all of me."  
I smile before pulling off his basketball shorts and pecking his forehead. His kisses travel...down, down, down. And when he reaches my stomach, I can't hold it.   
"Oh my god, Peeta! Keep going!" I encourage. He reaches the waist line of my panties and nuzzles his nose in the spot covering my pubic hair.   
"You're so wet katniss...so wet." He murmurs. he kisses the beginning of my folds (which makes me arch my back) before coming back up to kiss me again. "Have you..."peetas hands reach behind me to find the clasp of my bra. "...ever...done this," he manages to unhook it;however does not take it off of me. I nod my head. 

"Not for awhile though," I admit. He practically ignores my confession and pulls away. Gently, Peeta's hands grasp on my bra and pulls it off. "God, katniss. Your so beautiful." He places small kisses on my nipples that makes them harden.   
"Peeta please." I beg. 

"Please what?" He teases. I grab his boxers and yank them off of him. I can't wait any longer. When his length springs free, I can tell I've made him hard. Very. 

Peeta is still surprised by my actions, and stills when I flip us over. Grasping his cock, he moans. "God, katniss. Fuck."  
I smile and kiss the tip(which makes his head fall back) before dragging my tongue down it. "Fuck. Fucking shit." He mutters. I teasingly pull away and come back up to face him. "W-what? No! Katniss please!" 

"Sh. Peeta, I need help getting these fuckers off. Then we can continue." He glances and my panties, which are now soaked. Then rips them off. Literally. 

My wetness drools down my thigh, but Peeta is there the lick it up at an instant. "Mm katniss. Your wonderful."  
He pulls me by the waist so we are leveled. "Are you ready, katniss? Because I don't know how much longer I have—"  
"Peeta," I spit. "Get inside of me right now." His erection slowly crawls up my inner-thigh, and I know he is teasing me. And just as I think we are finally there, he puts a finger inside of me. 

Sharply. 

"Shit!" I hiss. But once he Starts pumping slowly, I recognize the feeling—pleasurable, good. Amazingly good. "Oh..." I start purring.   
"You feel so good against my fingers. I can't even imagine when it's my cock up there." He adds not one, but two more fingers. My eyes feel like they will roll out off their sockets. "Fuck. Oh shit"   
"Are you..." I nod my head. Thankfully I've started it again last month.   
His cock skims my entrance. I want to just stuff it in there. I've been needing this—him for so long. 

 

He starts at a slow pace, helping me to get used to his size. He is big. Really big.   
"Peeta. Go faster." He quickens the pace. A lot.   
"Oh my god! God Peeta! Fuck!" I scream.   
"Shit katniss...oh my fucking God. Fuck." He calmer in this situation. And I don't care. This feeling—this pleasure is undeniable. 

 

I kept telling him 'faster' and 'harder'. Our bodies are getting quite a work out, as well as our voices. 

"Fuck, katniss! Oh my god. Holy shit! Katniss in going to come. I'm so close." I am too. And I want us to finish at the same time. I want this night tobe memorable; not a one-night-stand.   
"Peeta I'm almost there. Harder! Faster Peeta!" His balls slap against my skin, both of us screaming. Fuck. I'm going to come.   
"Peeta I need to come. do it with me. Shit." He slows the pace as his come fills me. I empty around him. 

 

We collapse next to each other after another two rounds. He's made me come three times; each felt more amazing than the last.   
"Thank you. Thank you, Peeta. That was amazing." He pulls my sweaty body into his, and we stay like that. 

Thank god for the rain.


End file.
